This invention relates to game and sport equipment.
Game and sport equipments are known in a big variety.
Ball games of different kinds are very popular.
For most of the ball games more or less space requirments are necessary.
Because of insufficient space and due to the traffic density ball games in the city are almost impossible so that playful and sporting activities with balls are often done inadequate.